


卢卡斯夫夫

by LATONTA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA
Summary: -是遥控赛车😃-假装我现在是婚姻鉴定师钟辰乐-这是港娜和好之后的很骚的QNA-虾搞港娜番外2-大概还有一篇周三吧-我又沙雕了对不起别骂了





	卢卡斯夫夫

卢卡斯夫夫

 

 

1 请公开您的姓名  
黄旭熙：黄旭熙。英文名是Lucas  
罗渽民：罗渽民。小名和模特出道的艺名都是NANA

 

2 请公开您的年龄  
黄旭熙：25  
罗渽民：24

 

3 请公开您的ABO第二性征  
黄旭熙：Alpha  
罗渽民：Alpha

 

4 请描述一下您的个性  
黄旭熙：容易冲动。行动力强？所以我一想到结婚的事情就和娜娜求婚了。

罗渽民：我很辣。我天生就很辣。

 

5 请描述您的伴侣的个性  
黄旭熙：娜娜很迷人，也很甜。还很喜欢…气我。他会故意跟别的人好，看到我不生气的话就会变本加厉。如果我生气的话他就会凑过来亲我，所以我后来经常假装生气。

 

罗渽民：他很黏我。结婚之前对我就很好。总是怕我跟别人跑掉每次我拍摄他都要来接我。

 

6 简单说明一下两位初次相遇的时间地点  
黄旭熙：纽约新文化技术时装周第二天。他在台上走秀，我坐在正对T台的VIP席位。

罗渽民：我二十二岁生日过后没多久。纽约。

 

7描述一下对您伴侣的第一印象？  
黄旭熙：我看到他我的火就要cū来了。  
罗渽民：他很帅而且一直盯着我看。

 

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
黄旭熙：喜欢娜娜总是会说爱我。

罗渽民：emmm…一开始我特别喜欢他的脸还有身体。现在我什么都喜欢。最喜欢的应该是他爱我，给了我很多爱吧。

 

9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
黄旭熙：如果一定要说的话我不喜欢娜娜总是在外面迷人。我知道我情敌很多，我会没有安全感。

罗渽民：讨厌他莫名其妙的自我肯定。我们没确定关系的时候他就觉得我这辈子就要跟他过了。以前我很烦他狂吃飞醋，现在无所谓了反正他干什么都是爱我的表现。

 

10 您觉得自己与对方好么？  
黄旭熙：我们很配。即使AA恋不是所有人都接受，我确定我和娜娜绝配。  
罗渽民：我们很好。灵肉合一。

 

11 您怎么称呼对方？  
黄旭熙：娜娜或者宝贝。

罗渽民：黄旭熙(生气的时候)/旭熙(一般情况)/熙熙(想撒娇的时候)/老板(说骚话的时候情趣的时候)/卢卡斯(突然想换个方法叫的时候)/宝贝(任何时候)

 

12 您希望怎样被爱人称呼？  
黄旭熙：老公和宝贝。其实他叫我什么我都很心动。  
罗渽民：小民/娜娜/宝贝。但是他一般都不会好好叫我名字他直接就过来亲我。

 

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您认为对方是？  
黄旭熙：狼。娜娜很漂亮但是其实很有侵略性。  
罗渽民：狼。他套着我怕我跑掉的时候很像护食的狼。

 

黄旭熙：所以说我们很配。  
然后罗渽民亲了一下黄旭熙的右脸。

 

钟辰乐：真他妈瞎了。

 

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
黄旭熙：耳钉。因为娜娜的耳朵很漂亮，戴什么的都很适合。  
罗渽民：戒指。每次我看他戴戒指的时候都很确定他是我男人。

 

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
黄旭熙：想要娜娜休息一年和我一起去蜜月旅行。  
罗渽民：想养一条金毛。因为跟他很像。或者他代孕生一个宝宝也好，我也想试试当他孩子的爸爸。

 

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
黄旭熙：娜娜太迷人了，我总是觉得他要离开我。结婚前后都很受欢迎，参加的派对很多，但是从来都不带我去，有时候我跟着去了他也把我晾在一边和别人跳舞。连我们的结婚戒指都没戴。

 

罗渽民：有时候他很烦。刚结婚的时候他很忙，婚礼完的第二天他就飞回香港去工作了。然后接下来每天都要给我打很多电话，我在工作的时候被别人看见会显得很失礼。他们都以为我成为夫管严了。

 

17 您的毛病是？  
黄旭熙：我很容易吃醋。

黄老板说出这句话来不是那么容易的。他这个毛病已经受到罗渽民举报几百次了，甚至有罗渽民的不正当手法录音和视频作为证据。

 

罗渽民：我很会让人伤心。

罗渽民知道自己是个大猪蹄子。他是那种黑粉骂他他会从莫名其妙的评论里面找乐子的neo star

 

18 对方的毛病是？  
黄旭熙：冷漠。  
罗渽民：烦人。

 

19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
黄旭熙：和别人亲近。  
罗渽民：瞎几把乱想以为我劈腿。

罗渽民先生表示黄旭熙结婚多年以来都一直觉得自己是绿色的绿老板，这让罗先生觉得受到了侮辱。

 

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
黄旭熙：他不高兴的时候我干什么我都是错。娜娜其实很霸道的。

 

罗渽民踹了黄旭熙一脚。

 

罗渽民：以前我以为我太不做人了总是出去招人他才不高兴。现在我知道了他就是个柠檬精，他就是太喜欢我了我跟别人没什么的他也要酸。

但是我就喜欢他因为我酸别人的样子。

 

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
黄旭熙：结了婚相爱的关系。  
罗渽民：如果我不是Alpha我一定要给他生孩子的关系。

 

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
黄旭熙：香港九龙柯士甸的一家糖水店。  
罗渽民：结婚之前我们不存在约会。

 

罗渽民的意思是，结婚之前他俩碰面十有八九都在酒店，目的很明确就是为了约炮。不算约会(？)

 

结婚之后才有了谈恋爱的样子，黄旭熙把他接到香港，带他去他小时候常吃的地道港食街，几十年的糖水店还打着一样的招牌。在更繁华的地段他看到密集的广告牌，上面亮着罗渽民和别的漂亮女人的脸。但是在黄旭熙眼里除了罗渽民就没有别的东西了。

他指着广告灯亮起的方向叫罗渽民看，“娜娜，你怎么那么più亮。”

“娶到我你好赚哦。黄旭熙。”

 

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
黄旭熙：像做梦一样，感觉带老婆回家了好开心。  
罗渽民：我感觉我是第一次谈恋爱。

 

24 那时进展到何种程度？  
黄旭熙：互相喂杨枝甘露。  
罗渽民：他一直看我傻笑。

 

25您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
黄旭熙：会很老土地买玫瑰花。我暗恋他的时候，他还不认识我。我买了一个蛋糕，不太清楚他喜欢什么味道就按照自己喜欢的买了，到零点的时候吹了蜡烛想着娜娜然后自己吃了。

罗渽民：喂你这算什么给我过生日。蛋糕都是你吃的。你之前怎么没讲过。

黄旭熙：因为Tony说我这样很痴汉会被当成变态。

罗渽民：我可以接受。我喜欢你这样子。

然后在钟辰乐“咦——”的眼神下接了个吻。

 

罗渽民：确认关系之后我才给他过过生日，fine我承认我之前是个垃圾人。其实也没什么准备，我主动去找他他就很开心了。

 

26是由哪一方先告白的？  
黄旭熙：我一直态度都很明确，但是没有具体说出来。

罗渽民：如果开玩笑算的话，是我。

一个阴沉的下雨天，做完爱之后罗渽民靠在黄旭熙肩头上，拉过他的手，高潮过后他还有点上头，坏心眼地含住他的无名指，在指节上咬出一圈牙印，像被不规则的戒指硌出的痕迹一样，他开玩笑说“你嫁给我吧。”

 

黄旭熙把他的玩笑话当成告白了。  
他求婚了。

 

27对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
黄旭熙：他不说话只要不眨眼看着我我就什么都不会想了。

罗渽民：很温柔地叫我名字。该死的低音炮总是在勾引我。

 

28可以原谅对方变心么？  
黄旭熙：我不敢说。等一下他又要觉得我瞎想他劈腿。

罗渽民：不可以。他把我娶到手了当然不可以。🙂

 

29曾经吵架么？  
黄旭熙：会吵架。因为我……跟他之间的信任问题。

罗渽民：他的吵架从来都不动嘴皮。直接把我扔在家里他人就走了。

黄旭熙和罗渽民的吵架总是冷战。到后来冷战已经成了常态，找不到刚结婚那会儿黄旭熙的热情了。

 

30之后如何和好？  
黄旭熙：这种情况一直都没有和好。直到最后一次我回香港，他给我打电话。  
罗渽民：我真的很生气。他不回家这件事情我真的要气炸了。

 

罗渽民不要脸和不要命的潜质在那个时候完全爆发，穿得让人误会，又跑到夜店里去做出一些更让人误会的事情。黄旭熙不是木头，再怎么容忍这时候也生气。冷战总是没有结果的，罗渽民挑起问题之后跟黄旭熙正面刚上了。

最后和好的方法很简单粗暴。

黄旭熙和他在车里久违地亲热，他们接了吻，罗渽民问他“我够骚吗？”黄旭熙有点愣神，然后就被他按了一把裤裆。罗渽民想要做的事情还有更多，他欠揍，回到家之后黄旭熙也的确把他弄疼了。

 

31初次doi的地点？  
黄旭熙：首尔的假日酒店  
罗渽民：酒店

 

32当时对方的样子？  
黄旭熙：很辣。是我梦里的样子。  
罗渽民：很帅。是我喜欢的样子。

 

33初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
黄旭熙：我没说话。我看着他我什么都不想说。  
罗渽民：再来一次吗？

 

34坦白的说，您喜欢doi么？  
黄旭熙：和娜娜doi我喜欢。  
罗渽民：如果不喜欢的话我们就不会因为doi在一起了。

 

35冲澡是在doi前还是doi后？  
罗渽民：如果洗澡是两个人的话就……一边洗一边doi了。

 

有一次黄旭熙在他洗澡的时候走进来洗手。手洗干净之后也没走人，拉开浴帘又把手弄脏了，一个人穿着衣服，另一个人全身是沐浴露打出的泡泡。黄旭熙的西装衬衫被泡沫打湿，刚擦干的手摸上他后腰，一点一点下滑去揉他的臀，然后就一边洗澡一边doi了。

 

36您会在doi前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
黄旭熙：不会。和娜娜做这个事情让我觉得很自然。前后都很自然。

罗渽民：只有我一直盯着别人看把别人看到不好意思的时候。

 

37如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求doi，您会？  
黄旭熙：拉黑。  
罗渽民：告诉他我男人是黄旭熙。

 

38您觉得自己很擅长doi吗？  
黄旭熙：我很擅长和娜娜doi。  
罗渽民：我觉得我很可以。跟我男人我没有什么不可以。

 

39在doi时您希望对方说的话是？  
黄旭熙：“熙熙再用力一点。”  
罗渽民：虽然这么说很不要脸但是我真的他喜欢他说反话。像“娜娜用力一点操我”“娜娜太大了要把我弄坏了”这种🙂

钟辰乐觉得自己被欺负了。

 

40您对SM有兴趣吗？  
黄旭熙：娜娜说想试玩。买了皮衣皮靴还拿着鞭子骑在我身上。我觉得太性感然后到最后也穿着做了。

罗渽民：我轻轻抽了两下他的大臂就红了我有点舍不得。他眼睛那么大还一直看我，后来鞭子就给我扔掉了。

 

细软皮鞭是意大利高定产品，罗渽民收到的时候完全不担心打在黄旭熙身上会被打烂掉。他想过bdsm无数次，但是两个人都没有这种特殊癖好，也只是想想，真正实施起来偏了味道，皮衣和鞭子没有带来一点凌厉和疼痛，反倒是爽了黄旭熙的手。

 

娜娜的腰肉和皮衣短边相接的地方摸起来，好那个哦。

嘻嘻。

 

 

41如果您的伴侣忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
黄旭熙：如果娜娜是因为爱上别人的话我会放手的。

罗渽民：他是疯了吧。疯了我就给他治好。说真的我会很生气然后给他下药把他关起来。他只能有我一个人不索取我还能索取谁啊要是让我知道他外面还有小浪蹄子我鸡儿都给他掰断🙂

 

黄旭熙一脸感动地看向罗渽民。  
“那我今晚可不可以……”  
“我们等下从钟医生这里出去就可以。”

钟辰乐：好了知道了是我耽误您俩doi了对不起🙂

 

42您对强奸怎麽看？  
黄旭熙：我觉得不可以。  
罗渽民：很恶劣。

 

43在迄今为止的doi中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？

黄旭熙：办公桌。

黄旭熙开视频会议的时候，罗渽民偷偷溜进来，在投影之外做出一些适合夜晚做的事情。他躲在桌子底下，手从黄旭熙的拉链口里伸进去，把他弄硬。最恶劣的一次罗渽民动了嘴巴，舌尖戳在射精的孔上，让黄旭熙不得不终止视频会议，然后桌底下的人捞出来，直接把他摁办公桌上办事。

 

罗渽民：单面玻璃前。

那一次黄旭熙把他抵在大面的玻璃墙上站着操他，里面清楚的能看清外面来来往往走动的人，外面的人看过来却是一面镜子。罗渽民看向外面的时候，生出自己在别人面前做爱的羞耻感，不由自主地往黄旭熙身上靠，下身也夹得更紧，黄旭熙顶到他的退化生殖腔的时候，他被操哭了。

 

黄旭熙表示还想再来一次。

 

44曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
黄旭熙：几乎每一次都是娜娜主动诱惑我。

罗渽民：只要我想我就可以。

 

45攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
黄旭熙：没有。绝对没有。我很爱护娜娜的！

 

被罗渽民掐了大腿之后香港人说了实话。

 

黄旭熙：一次！就一次！因为喝断片了而且因为娜娜和别的男人拍了那种广告……我就很生气……对不起娜娜(像狗一样过去蹭罗渽民然后被推开了)

 

钟辰乐：方便说一下是哪种广告吗？

黄旭熙：内裤广告。那个臭男人还摸娜娜的大腿！

 

罗渽民：狗男人黄旭熙你就觉得爽就行了是不是？？你还敢说瞎话？？那次你发神经还没给我扩张好就直接捅进来，酒喝那么多还不先洗澡就他妈的扒我衣服！还把我的嘴唇亲肿了第二天我还要走秀啊！！！还用领带绑我不让我动？？？我最讨厌后入了你还要强迫我跪着还操那么用力我腰伤都要复发了我靠！！凌晨四点你他吗自己穿上衣服就走了根本都看不见我睡在边上身上全是你咬出来的草莓！你搞得我在后台准备的时候都站不稳！

 

46当时受方的反应是？  
黄旭熙：一直叫。还骂我。(不敢抬头)

被罗渽民揍了。

 

罗渽民：真的很痛，但是其实高潮的时候还是很爽。黄旭熙每次操狠了都会顶我的生殖腔，他真的很喜欢这样，他就算射进来我也生不出孩子他还是要弄，然后我就把他肩膀咬破了。

 

47对您来说，「作为doi对象」的理想是？  
黄旭熙：如果只是互相解决生理需求的关系就不要有别的关系了。

罗渽民：让我舒服而且不麻烦就可以了。

 

48现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
黄旭熙：我爱娜娜。

罗渽民：舒服这方面真的很符合。

 

49 doi时最能取悦对方的事是？  
黄旭熙：说一些完全不符合现实的话。他一直很喜欢dirty talk，做的时候我说的越多他就夹得越紧，有时候脸也会发红然后抓我更用力。

罗渽民：我主动往他身上坐，舔或者亲他手臂上的暴起的青筋，他就会很爽，他发出那种喘声我多听几遍马上就能硬透。

 

50 doi时您会想些什麽呢？  
黄旭熙：娜娜是我的是我的是我的我是我的我的我的我的我的我的。想他等下又要玩什么新的东西。然后想他doi的时候这么più亮的样子只有我看得到。

罗渽民：第一次是天啊他好大啊弄得我太舒服了我还想再来一次。后面习惯了他插进来干我爽就完事了，我根本没力气去想别的事情。

 

51一晚doi的次数是？  
黄旭熙：我们没有商量好。一般都是随性，一次就做爽。  
罗渽民：有时候看我心情，我完了一次我就睡觉。有时候他太想了我就会爽到记不清他到底多少次。

 

52 doi的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
黄旭熙：他喜欢帮我脱，他脱的时候还会做别的事情，好像这样能让我们做久一点一样，但其实他只要盯着我看一会我就能被撩硬。

 

罗渽民：他下手没轻没重的经常撕我衣服我才不要他脱。有时候想试试新的玩法我们也会不脱。

 

53对您而言doi是什么样的存在？  
黄旭熙：成年人的需要。和娜娜在一起的时候是会忍不住的事情，他看我一眼无所谓地笑笑我就觉得我很快就需要他来解决一下我了。

罗渽民：像喝水一样平常的事情。跟爱情分开也可以进行。和爱情一起会更合适但是也更麻烦。两种我都尝试过，但是因为黄旭熙我终止了前一种。

 

54请对您的爱人说一句话  
黄旭熙：我爱你。对你说的时候我一点都不觉得肉麻。以后我也还会有很多很多情话跟你说。谢谢你嫁给我。

罗渽民什么都没说，当着钟辰乐的面和黄旭熙舌吻，他睁着眼睛，鼻尖蹭着黄旭熙的鼻翼软骨，靠太近看着他爱人闭上眼睛享受亲吻的样子很美好。他笑出声的时候黄旭熙也跟着笑，钟辰乐看见他露出十八颗牙齿一副憨傻样，出名浪荡的罗渽民如今完全是陷入爱情。

 

他最后在夫夫档案的鉴定结果上面画了一个很大的爱心。他知道他们这辈子都离不成婚了。


End file.
